Tears of Today
by dimenticata
Summary: Tsuna has to leave once more a dangerous mission, and says goodbye to Kyoko. But after seeing him leave so many times just to return on the brink of death is something she has had enough of.


"I'll be fine, Kyoko-chan. It's nothing big, I promise." The brunette said to the ginger, an obvious force smile on his lips. "It's nothing big, really!" The now Tenth Vongola boss stated, doing his best to keep the girl unaware of how dangerous the certain situation was. Protecting her, keeping her innocence untainted.

Kyoko knew that he wasn't letting on as much as he knew, that he wanted to protect her and keep her out of the conflict. His reaction to the two being involved in the Choice Game ten years ago was enough. Haru and herself hadn't even really fought, yet he still got worked over her presence being around when there was a brawl coming. He would always give her more side glances, seem to avoid her completely, and be on edge when she was in his company.

It hurt, to see him like that. She knew he only did it because he was worried, because he cared. But it hurt. But, she didn't fight, she couldn't, too unwilling to. Kyoko just couldn't stand seeing someone get hurt, and knowing that she was the one to bring that pain to them made her unable to swing her fist.

"Kyoko...?" A hand reached out, cupping her cheek lightly. The girl was shocked by the touch, causing her to jump slightly. Tsuna's eyes widen slightly, and he pulled her closer to him. "What's wrong?"

"You're a liar."

"Wha-"

"You're lying." She replied bluntly, her orange tinted hues showing the emotions she longed to mask. _Just smile, act like you don't notice. Play dumb. If you show that you really know what's going on, Tsu-kun will get worried. _It was those words she always told herself in situations like this, but Kyoko couldn't bring herself to do that. Not this time.

"Stop lying." Her voice came out broken, and she hadn't even realized when the tears had started to roll down her cheek. The look in his eyes showed that he was confused, worried, but mostly shocked at her words. Rushing towards him, her hands clutched onto the fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer, her head resting on his chest.

"I'm not dumb, Tsu-kun. I know that you're fighting, I know that you're in danger. Can't you tell that I'm worried? Can't you tell that I'm scared too? I can't keep playing dumb like this. It hurts me too much to see you like this. Why can't you just be honest?" Kyoko sobbed into his chest.

Tsuna just stood there, dumbfounded. Had she really knew? Sure, he had hunches that she knew more than she let on, but he had just taken it for granted that she would believe anything he told her. After a few moments, his arms wrapped around her protectively, embracing her lovingly as his lips brushed against her forehead.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, and lowered his gaze so his eyes met hers. "I shouldn't have been keeping this all from you, but it's too late to tell you now." The brunette explained, before kissing her cheeks where the tears had left their mark, staining her porcelain complexion. "I know it's selfish to ask, but please just believe in me. I'll explain everything when I come back."

The girl managed a small smile, and released the grip of his shirt from her hands, using the them now to wipe the tears away. "Alright. I believe in you. Don't be gone too long this time, okay? I'm making your favorite dinner tonight."

The male chuckled lightly, and kissed his lover on the lips, wanting that moment to last forever. Her soft lips pressed against his, the smell of her strawberry scented hair, and the love and warming presence of her being around him. But sadly, as the two lovers broke apart, the cold reality made it self known, and he turned took a step back.

"Just wait for me, Kyoko-chan. I'll be back soon."

And with that, he was off, not even taking the chance to look back at his wife. He knew if he did he wouldn't be able to leave her side again.

The woman watched him as he walked away, watching her husband leave, waiting, and pleading for the moment he would return to her once more.

**A/N: It's two a.m and I really wanted to write something. Have some Kyoko/Tsuna. It's a short drabble orz...I'm trying to make my stories have more dynamic/be less boring but I think I'm failing.**


End file.
